Creed's Letter
by Shadowfox26
Summary: :Old Story/OneShot Respost: :Spelling Fixed: Creed send Train a Letter... what secrets does it hold behind it?


Hello and Welcome Everyone! Shadowfox26 here! This is Creed's Letter... to Train. This happens after both the end Manga and Anime end. Nothing really else to add, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Dear My Train Heartnet,_

_ Oh how long has it been since we last chat...? ... Seen each other? Are you well...? For me now being a worthless human is slowly coming along with me. I'm getting better... but lets skip the small chat..._

_ I want you Train. You and your hazel eyes of pure hate. Remember when we were partners, ... how I wish those memories didn't fade. I still remember those hateful, pitiful eyes when I killed that witch..._

_ That tramp! _

_ The fiend whore! _

_ The Witch that stole your heart from __**ME**__!_

_ What was the angelic nature you saw in her Train? What was it? For I could not see it! What lies of her in your dream? The dreams that she replaced me with her! _

_ Do you have dreams of you both kissing...? Maybe a hot - streamed wedding night? Did her skin taste like salt? Was her kiss sloppy, ghastly? Maybe her love making was like a dried up zombie? Did maggots of death eat threw her skin... filling you with a poison...? Killing you upon eating threw your own...?_

_ You were __**MY**__ Black Cat! Your cute collar of blood rested around your neck yet you when a stray... no matter the reason, because the Witch shouldn't be...You had a gracefulness about you - that I could never swallow. It pained me when you left on that dark day. _

_ Before - though - you were as sly as a cat, of course - dangerous as death. You carried out the name: __**XIII**__, the dark cut of your eyes when you sent out to kill! Oh, I couldn't help but to lick my lips. The way you move is simply breath-taking!_

_ Yet I know you rarely sleep but when you do, it's hard to contain the feel... the way your chest rises when you breath, your frozen in ice - never to age. Yet your warm to touch. The scent of scarlet rolls off your skin, beautifully entering my lung, the desire I say - very over whelming. _

_ The taste I have to say - it even better. Your lips are soft, yet cold from your past you carry in your heart... your soul. Your lips are pale - just like mine, but held a dark dominating power to over whelming me. My fingertips danced along your shoulder, your well build - strong for a gunman._

_ The mark on your shoulder you still have, (or maybe faded with time) the one, that looked like a slight bite mark at the time, it seemed nothing more then a bruise I have to say - was me - simply tasting your pale, creamy skin. I let my fangs slightly tease you there, don't you remember that short gasp that filled your lungs? That slightly pain of your delicious blood running from your wound?_

_ I let my tongue dance there - only for a moment - it's was a sorry. I didn't mean to cause it. I knew that I didn't have much time... so every night; I watch you sleep. Sitting by your close side, letting my fingers run over your well build chest, remembering everything - I felt - the smoothness of your skin again mine. Dark spark - I could feel in the air. _

_ Did you feel them as well? Did you? I hope you did. I wouldn't want to be alone in this feeling._

_ Is it wrong for me to say: __**I Love You **__Black Cat._

_**I Love You Train Heartnet.**_

_ I want us to be together forever, waking by your side, knowing that this sad, poor human filled world. Together you and I could rule. As us both Kings. But if you don't like that... then I'll let you rule and I'll be your faithful Queen. _

_ Every night - we could dine and wine to which - we feel - the people that should would feel worthy of us keeping us alive. Or, if you refer - we could be alone, being devoured by each other's warmth. The dreaming - that I've been having can final come to a stop - the dream turns into reality. I want to satisfied you in anyway, shape or form. If you don't like my dominating nature of leading the a way on the cold nights - I'll happily be passive. Letting you dominate me._

_ For those nights love filled cried can only be heard, we would never be disturbed. Just you and me. Bound to the room - until you get your fill of needs or passing out trying to get there. Oh, beautiful angel, dark friend of desire. Black Cat... I love to speak those words on my name..._

_ Black Cat..._

_ Can you hear it Train...?_

_ My voice calling out your name... short, shallow breath... the high __aroma__ of sex in the air. Soft caress licks upon thy chest, neck? Your eyes, catching mine in a sweet glare of love. Our lips tangled in a war - which I always will lose too... the heat burning threw our core... _

_ Can you hear me Train...?_

_ Oh my Heartnet..._

_ Can you hear my cries of you making love to me Train? _

_ Beautiful Heartnet... Dark Train... Black Cat..._

_ For now I leave you... such sweet sorrow is this... On this very cold... winter's night... maybe the fire burning... may your sweet dreams be filled with me... Oh my sweet Train... this night has such sweet sorrow... I bid adieu... adieu... _

_Adieu..._

_Forever More - Your Love,_

_Creed Diskenth_

_P.S. I love you... Black Cat... I love you... Train Heartnet..._

_I love you..._

* * *

Well that's all for now! Bye!


End file.
